Silversky
(Do not steal, or copy. Editing mistakes may be fixed. Made by CopperWingz) Copper may be my main OC, but Silversky is my other sona Description Silversky is a female NightWing. She has bright silver-blue eyes, which is what she was named after. She is a dark blue NightWing. Her underbelly is the same color as her horns and her wings are a slightly lighter blue then her scales, with silver stars on them. Her horns are white-silver. She looks like a very basic NightWing(everything is more blue than purple but the purple is still there). She is very tall and clumsy. She loves to wear hats, scarfs and hoodies. She loves her purple jacket too. Personality Silversky is very kind-hearted and outgoing. She loves her friends and making people smile. She is very sensitive though, because her twin sister has always been clawing at her feelings. Her sister hates almost all dragons. Silversky is very different to her sister. She always talks strongly in what she believes in. She is very thankful for what she has, and would thank people for working their jobs. She loves to learn about other people, and what they are like. (Even though some dragons scare her because of their power... and art skill. I'm looking at you, Luster. You scare me... In the good kind of way. :) ) Friends Silversky has many friends, but her sister says that they are only being nice to her. Silversky is friends with almost everyone at school, from the populars to the outcasts. She feels like a very lucky dragon, being friends with a dragon who hates everyone. She is also very good friends with her teachers, and no one is ever a stranger to her. Even you, reading this right now, have a high chance of becoming friends with Silversky. Wiki Friends (You can add your character here if Silversky has met that character. And add their relationship) Copper- She is very close friends with Copper. They have played together and traded and explored. Wip Likes She loves the weather, though she doesn't want to be a weather dragon. Her favorite season is autumn, when she can wear a scarf, a matching hat and mittens. She enjoys the simple pleasures in life and going for adventures. She makes tea and helps out other dragons. Baking and cooking are some of her favorite pastimes. She also likes to be on her laptop or engrossed in a book, especially by the fire place. She may seem introverted but she is really an extrovert when it comes to her friends and too enjoying herself. She loves to listen to music, especially to dubstep or trap, which may seem weird to some dragons, since she is so kind. She loves video games and will play for hours. She also likes to make things with her claws. This is why she hates it when she just has to remember things. She loves to play in the snow and likes to make as many friends as possible. Powers Silversky is a normal NightWing. She can breathe powerful fire and can blend into the night. She doesn't like to use force, but she will without thinking twice. She is quite skilled in making costumes for cosplay and loves just making anything. She is great at painting and drawing, but she does understand that many other dragons are better then her at art. She has a wild imagination, and she comes up with the craziest and best story arks, even though she is very bad at spelling. She will work until a problem is solved. Gallery ] Category:NightWings Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Females Category:Characters